Talk:Riddler
Expansion I haven't recently watched "What is Reality" or "Riddler's Reform", so I don't recall much more than the general plots of those episodes. I'll rewatch them in the near future if someone else doesn't expand them. At any rate, we need at least one image of the Riddler from TNBA (despite how goofy his new outfit is)- NakedSamurai 05:49, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, from his two fleeting appearances in , the Riddler either didn't have one individual shot, or... well... one picture is worth a thousand words... So the only dignified picture I can find is from : Image:RiddlerRevamped.jpg. Objections? ― Thailog 20:58, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::So the only dignified picture I can find is from : Image:RiddlerRevamped.jpg. ::Looks good to me. --BoneGnawer 21:02, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ack! That's not what I meant! Doesn't the Riddler have more appearances in than ? According to our most recent discussion, I think we ought to keep the previous infobox image. I think we've got a consensus that his revamp look is pretty horrible. --BoneGnawer 21:39, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Hah! That's more like it. He was on more episodes (at least had more screen time there). Though I don't think we reached a consensus there. I'm saying pretty much the same thing that you are stating here, but NakedSamurai seems to be more inclined to use the revamped designs. Maybe we should keep discussing it until every party says "I agree (with whatever is proposed)". ― 'Thailog' 21:49, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::If I'm uploading pictures, I generally go with the revamped designs because I do feel it keeps things a little more continuous. However, for some BTAS characters (The Riddler and The Mad Hatter in particular) I'd much rather use the old designs. At the end of the day, for BTAS characters (to me) it doesn't really matter since we're going to have both floating around either way. :::::I'm all for returning the old image to this bio. My ideas for what to do with this current picture include burning and liberally applying fire. ...Urgh! TNBA makes me so angry sometimes.- NakedSamurai 23:59, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Knight Time Where does Knight Time fit into the TNBA timeline? If we're going by airdates, Knight Time happened first, meaning Riddler's injury in Judgement Day occured after. -SlashMan 22:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Internal timeline is virtually nonexistent (and sometimes even contradictory to airdate), but in this case, airdate order makes sense.-- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Riddler image I wanted to edit the Riddler page with a different main image, because the original design is what is recognized the most, while his appearances in the revamp look were very brief (the original design also looks way better lol). I do think his revamp image should be part of the article, seeing as how he "burns" his old costume, story wise. Also, Killer Croc still has his original B:TAS look for the main image, as does Mr. Freeze. The same thing can be done for Riddler as well I'm assuming. Bwanna Beast (talk) 17:36, June 1, 2019 (UTC)BB :Sure. Provided it's a high quality png with a good name, and the other pic is moved down the page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:35, June 10, 2019 (UTC)